Landscape lighting systems, and in particular low-voltage landscape lighting systems generally include one or more connectors configured to establish and maintain an electrical connection between a source power cable and another cable. For example, in some applications, connectors are configured to receive a source power cable and form a connection between the source power cable and a low-voltage branch cable, such as a branch cable running to a fixture such as a light. In another example, connectors are configured to receive a source power cable proximate its end and provide a connection between the source power cable and a second power cable such that the second power cable can effectively extend the reach of the power supply. Furthermore, in some landscape lighting configuration it is necessary to run multiple power lines in parallel in order to ensure sufficient power supply for several fixtures or other devices.
Various connector solutions are modular and require different components for a particular size or gauge of cables. For example, some connectors require different tray sizes for receiving different gauge cables or different size and/or shape fasteners to be used in securing different cables to the connector. Furthermore, various connectors provide insufficient means for retaining the cable in a stable position such that an electrical connection may be established with the conductive wires inside the cable. In many connectors, the cable must be held in a stable position in relation to the connector before and during establishment of the electrical connection or else the electrical connection may not be established or may be established incorrectly. For example, if the cable becomes twisted with respect to the connector such that one or more contacts establish an electrical connection with an undesired conductive wire of the cable, improper function of the system will generally follow, either immediately or later in time.
Additionally, many connectors, because the connectors provide insufficient stability for the cable before, during and/or after installation or establishment of the electrical connection, require excessive manual manipulation and/or require significant amounts of time for proper and effective installation. Other problems, such as corrosion among connector components and general connector failure, such as, insufficient or non-existent electrical connection hinder proper landscape lighting system functionality. Likewise, exposed or improperly covered cable ends require proper attention, thereby eliminating concern regarding undesired power leakage, short circuits and the like.